TOW Mark Keeps His Mouth Shut
by marcelb
Summary: My first Friends fic. What if Mark hadn't spoken when Ross called Rachel during the 'TOW Ross and Rachel Take a Brake? Something like this, I think.


**Title:** TOW Mark Keeps his Mouth Shut  
**Setting:** S3 Episode TOW Ross and Rachel Take a Break  
**Ramblings and stuff:** My first Friends fic. It received a warm welcome over on the friends café message boards.

I'm more of a Mondler fan, but chose to write a short Ross 'n' Rach story first (don't want to start with something to easy), though I probably didn't get the short part right entirely. I used only three toys and I was very careful not to damage any of them, tempted though I was to damage one of 'em anyway. I also used one scene from the episode mentioned above and I borrowed the dialog of that scene. Some other parts from later episodes are also weaved in, but only small and minor things.

**Disclaimer:** not mine, never will be mine and I certainly don't make any money with this. Respect to the writers of the show for managing to keep it so interesting for ten years. Also, since English is not my native language, some sentences may be wrong entirely. I can not be held responsible for any resulting brain damage.

* * *

"Oh, and then, we got into this big, stupid fight. I just, it was awful. I told him he treats me like a park ranger, or something, oh and then I told him I wanted to take a break, I don't want to take a break." I really don't. For the life of me, I can't figure out why I said that to Ross.

**"**Wow. I'm sorry. Eggroll?"

Yeah, like I'm in the mood for food. Didn't I tell him that on the phone? "No." Of course I grab one, since my stomach decided to remember me I hadn't had dinner because of stupid Mark. "And then I called him, and he wasn't there." I hope he's okay. I'd feel terrible if something happened to him right after our fight. Right after I broke up with him.

**"**Well, then he's, he's probably just, out."

Gee, you think? "Oh, thank you, that's very helpful, I'm glad you came over." Come to think of it, why did I let him come over? I mean, what if Ross decided to come back and talk things through? He'd take one look at Mark and me and turn away. Stupid Mark!

The phone interrupts my thoughts. Ross. It could be Ross! I quickly get up and run to get it. "Hello?"

**"**Hi! It's me."

Yes! "Hi! Oh, I'm so glad you called." If only to hear his voice.

"Really? I've been thinking, this is crazy, I mean don't, don't you think we can work on this?"

I agree completely. This is just crazy. If it wasn't for stupid Mark… Oh god. Mark's still here! I swear if he opens his mouth I'll kill him! I should've killed him for messing up that order that got me stuck at work all night! I turn around to see where he is. He's just standing by the fridge, taking a box of apple juice. "I know," I finally respond to Ross, though I'm sure the minute of horror images running around my head only seemed to last that long in my head.

"Listen, could I, you know, come over?"

"Yes, please come over. Where are you, anyway? There's a lot of noise." Please let it be far enough so I can throw Mark out.

"The Philly. Listen, I'll be there in like five minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Five minutes? I got five minutes get Mark out the door? God, does he even want to leave? I mean, I know Mark feels something for me. He broke up with his girlfriend because of it. What if he doesn't want to go? Wait a minute… Did he plan all of this?

I look suspiciously in his direction now. Every night I had to work it was because something Mark had screwed up. Plus, he knew this was our anniversary. He also knew Ross was jealous. Oh my god, he, he's trying to break up Ross and me! Well, good luck now buster! "I'll be waiting, Ross."

I disconnect without letting Mark see. "I love you," I say to the dial tone.

"Hey, what do you want to drink?"

That scum sucking bastard! He says it even louder than he needs too!

"Apple juice okay?"

Sure, say some more. I'll just let him think he's actually getting somewhere. "Umm, honey, look he just came over to..." He's actually smirking! I put down the phone, knowing I only have four minutes left to get Mark out of here. "You! Out!" I point at the door for emphasis. "Now," I yell at his minute of indecisiveness. Okay, I know, not a minute, but still. He needs to go!

"Okay."

I see him move to get the Chinese food. "Leave it. I haven't eaten since breakfast." It's true, too. For emphasis I walk up to him and start pushing him toward the door. "Oh, and by the way, don't expect me to cover for your next 'mistake.'" I'm sure he gets it. I slam the door behind him and walk back to the kitchen.

There's way too much food for just one person, so I dump more than half of the stuff in Joey and Chandler's apartment. On my way back I realize that I might have kicked Mark out of the apartment, but what if he's just waiting downstairs to tell Ross? I run down but don't see Mark anywhere. I even look outside on the street, but no Mark in sight. Just when I enter the building, I see Ross coming around the corner. I don't think he's seen me, and I hurry back upstairs.

Once inside I sit down at the kitchen table, to make it look like I've been eating for at least a couple of minutes. I do put something in my mouth, as I have no idea how long I will have to wait before I can actually eat again. If I even get to eat tonight. It _is_ our anniversary, after all. I feel a smile forming on my face. I look up as I hear the door open.

"Hey."

I stand up and walk over to him as he closes the door. "Hey." Ross stands awkwardly at the door, looking down shyly. He looks so adorable and exactly like a year ago, after that prom video revealed the depth of his feelings for me. Just like I did back then, I bring my hand to his cheek, gently turning him to me and I capture his lips between mine.

"I'm sorry," I say when we end our kiss and start to giggle when he says it with me at the same time. "I don't want to take a break."

"You don't?"

Why is he still so insecure about our relationship? We talked about this a few weeks ago and he seemed fine then. "No, I don't. Honey, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, and I love you too. It's just…" He gestures around a bit, probably not really sure himself what he's trying to point out, before finally finishing with, "you know?"

"Honey, look, I know these past few days have been hard and, well, maybe you were right. I may have been stressed just a little bit." Okay, I've been stiff with stress. That no good son of a… Focus, Rachel! Keep Mark out of your head tonight. I glare at Ross when I notice he raised one of his eyebrows, daring him to contradict me. The eyebrow is lowered again and he sighs.

"It probably wasn't such a great idea to come to your office either, huh?"

I just shake my head a bit. The truth is I was glad when he did show up. As he pointed out, those few minutes he was there _was_ indeed the most we'd seen each other all week. "You kinda caught me at a bad moment."

He looks around a bit and notices the Chinese. "Rach, have you eaten anything today?"

"Not since breakfast," I admit, my stomach proving the point loudly at the same time.

"Right, we'll talk while you eat."

He gently guides me to the kitchen table and then sits opposite of me. "Why did you come to my office, anyway?" I know it's a silly question. "Wouldn't you be bored to be there while I worked?" I put some food in my mouth, while I wait for his answer.

"I just wanted to see you, you know. I know you love your job, and I would've been fine just watching you do your thing. Besides, you came to the museum when _I_ had to work the night of our date."

"Yes, but that was only supposed to be for an hour or so, and we'd go out for dinner afterwards."

"Yeah, and it ended up taking almost all night. You didn't get to see me during most of it, either. Weren't you bored?"

He was right; I didn't see him most of that night. But it ended great. "Well, I could think of ways to make the evening more enjoyable. But I didn't get bored. I ended up checking out, umm, equipment."

He starts to grin at that. "Yeah, I saw you do it once."

I start to giggle again. "I was just curious how true to, umm, nature those displays were." If it was, it was actually very impressive, too. "Listen, Ross, surprising me at work with a picnic was actually a very nice gesture. Usually, I wouldn't have minded but I was so stressed out…" I glare at him again when a see a smirk forming. "… I kinda flew off the handle, you know?"

"Yeah, I should've realized that. Believe it or not, I can be dense sometimes." He looks at me again, a little insecurity visible. "So, we're good?"

I smile at him while I swallow the food still in my mouth. "Yeah, we're good." I think we're better than good. In silence I continue eating, while we regularly hold hands. I'm debating with myself whether I should tell Ross about Mark. On the one hand I'm scared he'll take it the wrong way and we end up arguing again. On the other hand, I could put his mind at ease by letting him know I'm on to Mark. "Ross, about Mark…"

"Honey, it's okay. I know it's just in my head…"

"Maybe not," I interrupt his interruption. "I just figured out that every night I had to work late, it was because Mark had screwed something up. I think he did it on purpose, trying to break us up."

"I knew it!"

"Yeah, well, it won't happen again." As soon as I say it, I realize I now also need to tell him about tonight, about Mark's visit.

"How do you know?"

I swallow again, even though my mouth doesn't contain any food. Okay, here goes. "Mark invited himself over tonight." I see his expression change and quickly assure him. "Nothing happened, besides me finding out what he was trying to do to us. I kicked him out and told him I wouldn't cover for any future mistakes he might make."

Apparently he was assured. "How did you find out, anyway?"

"Well," I start to explain. "When you called, just before we hung up, I realized Mark was still here and I only had a couple of minutes to get him out of the door. For a moment I was terrified he might not go, and that's when I started to think about this hell of a week. I got suspicious and put him to the test. I disconnected without letting him see and said something with your name in it. He immediately started talking, rather loudly, as if to make sure you'd hear. That's when I knew for sure and I kicked him out."

"And you're sure he's not gonna try this again?"

"It would be very stupid, what, with all the proof Sarah and I have of him making mistake after mistake this past week. I already hinted at it to him, so I'm sure he keeps his nose out of our lives." I put down the fork, done eating. "So, what did you have planned for tonight?" I glance at my watch. "That we can still do at this time of night," I add and look up in time to see his eyes dart toward my bedroom.

He clears his throat. "Well, I had planned a nice, romantic dinner and a movie."

"I've finished dinner," I say. "I think it's too late for a movie, though. What did you have in mind for after the movie?" I'm sure he's on to the fact that I'm fully aware of his plans for the remainder of the night. Sure enough, a smile is forming on his lips.

"Well, it _is_ our anniversary." His smile fades into a frown. "But you've just eaten."

"What, you had planned for a swim, or something?" I have trouble not to burst out in laughter.

"No, no. It's just that, umm, well…"

"Ross, I'm sure I'll be fine. But if it assures you, we can wait half an hour and just cuddle up on the couch in the mean time?"

"Okay," and he nods slightly. He stands up and starts to grab the various containers. "I'll clean this up for you. You just go and rest on the couch."

Since I hate cleaning up, which he's fully aware of anyway, I won't bother with politely declining his offer. I simply nod and say, "Okay, thanks." I grab the back of his neck as he leans over to get some of the containers at my side of the table and kiss him passionately. "You better hurry up," I say at his glazed over gaze, before walking over to the couch, moving my hips just a tad more than I normally do. Do I know my man, or what?

As I sit down on the couch, I turn to look over the back at Ross getting all of the stuff as fast as he can. Monica might be the neat-freak, but Ross also thoroughly cleans up any mess. I put my arm on the back of the couch and rest my chin on it. I never get tired of watching him. Up to that moment I found out about his feelings, I never saw him as anything but Monica's older, geeky brother and one of my best friends. I never noticed his good looks and his great build. Yes, the physical attraction took the longest for me to surface. But I think, deep down, I've always been attracted to him on a deeper, emotional level. Geez, Rachel Green, attracted to a geeky guy. Who'd've thunk?

Finally he's done with his task, having placed the leftovers in the fridge, washing the dishes and cleaning the table. "Hi, handsome," I say as he walks over to me, coming to squat behind the couch at eye level. I kiss him again, long and deep. Good kisser. Something else I hadn't expected before we'd gotten together. Experience tells me he's also a very good lover, definitely the best I've ever had. Maybe it's because we're both so in love with each other? With Ross was probably the first time I did it with someone I was in love with.

His eyes dart toward my bedroom again and I clear my throat, as much to attract his attention as to get the choky feeling out of it. I watch him walk around the couch and I fully expect for him to come sit next to me, which is not what I want. "We could pretend it took you half an hour?" Whether it's because I said or if he planned it anyway, I don't know, but I let out a small squeal when picks me up from the couch and haste his way into my bedroom.

* * *

It's just past midnight when I lay my head to rest on his chest and snuggle up to him. I wonder if he realizes that tonight, with two sessions, and on our anniversary no less, we've made love for the three hundredth time. Not bad, considering we've been together for three hundred and sixty five days. I let out a satisfied sigh and snuggle even closer to him, enjoying the feel of his chest under my cheek and the soft, meaningless patterns of his hand on my shoulder and back. This is the man I'm going to be with for the rest of my life. 


End file.
